


SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Nine: Mafia AU

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Son of a large Yakuza's leader, Sasuke has a lot to learn about how to handle himself with their clients. And some of Fugaku's lesson involves a minor case of kidnapping...but only with the best of manners.





	SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Nine: Mafia AU

“Get up. We have somewhere to be.”

Opening an eye to glance at his father from his comfortable perch in a lounge chair, expression tinged with obvious annoyance, Sasuke mutters, “Tch…what?”

“Curb that attitude.” Adjusting his tie, the Uchiha syndicate head examines his reflection before glancing to his son. “…we have a client to visit.”

“What’s that got to do with me?”

“It’s good experience. You’ll have to do this someday.”

The blunt announcement only sours the young man’s attitude further. Being reminded of his brother’s disabilities is never a good thing. “…fine,” he spits in reply. But as he moves to head toward the garage, his father grunts in disapproval.

“We’re taking the helicopter.”

A dark brow perks, but he doesn’t protest. Apparently, they’re to make an impression. Maybe this  _will_  be interesting. “…who are we going to see?” It must be someone important, if such a means of transport is to be taken.

“You’ll see.”

They make their way to the manor roof, where the chopper is already whirring. The spinning blades throw his father’s hair askew, his own already a mess on the best of days. Clothes ruffle at the force of the wind until they make their way into the interior. The ground soon lurches away beneath them, and they take to the air.

It’s early evening, the sky beginning to darken as they fly across the city. Skyscrapers and antennae obscure the skyline. Watching the passing sights, Sasuke observes each, wondering where they’ll land. Logos and symbols whizz past, until they begin to circle a pristine white building with windows that reflect the fading sun.

So…it’s the Hyūga. Another large, wealthy family…but through more legitimate means than his own. The Uchiha, after all, are mostly Yakuza. The Hyūga are businessmen. Though, apparently, not without a little underground help.

A few minutes later, they’ve landed, meeting an escort atop the roof. Several pale-eyed men watch them warily, thinly-veiled disgust on their faces. Fugaku largely ignores it - apparently, not everyone in the business approves of their arrangement…whatever it is.

Despite being slated as the next kumichō, Sasuke has yet to be fully introduced to the syndicate’s dealings. Up until recently, it was his brother who was assumed to be the next boss. But an onsetting illness has led to a shift in his father’s favor.

Nothing personal. It’s just how it has to be.

Nonetheless, it’s left Sasuke with some catching up to do. For now, he has almost no idea how exactly they’re tied to the Hyūga. The Uchiha’s main commodity is protection racketing. If he had to guess, that’s likely what’s going on. The Hyūga, apparently, haven’t gotten to be so successful on their own.

This he mulls over as they make their way down via elevator, expression neutral with a tinge of aloofness. Let on that he’s a fledgling, it will only make their meeting all the harder. It’s clear Fugaku has a message to deliver…and this, apparently, is to serve as both a lesson, and a test for his younger son.

Eventually they find themselves outside a set of double doors. One Hyūga makes his way through them, and they can just hear the soft murmur of voices. Then silence…before they’re let inside.

An ornate office is revealed, all sheer glass, cool marble, and cold steel. At a desk at the end of the room sits a man about his father’s age, with the same pale eyes as the others, and a head of long, chestnut hair. He looks to them with an expression as unfeeling as his surroundings. “…Uchiha-san. What a…pleasant surprise.”

Regarding the man with a heavy brow, Fugaku doesn’t return the sentiment. “Your payment is late, Hyūga. I was concerned your memory was starting to suffer. So…I made a little trek across the city to make sure you’re still in your right senses.”

Pale, thin fingers steeple, elbows atop the glass top of his desk. “…my memory fares fine. My stocks, however, do not. I am yet short of the monthly agreement. I have been assured that, within the week, this…oversight will be corrected.”

Drawing a deep breath, Fugaku releases it as an equally-deep sigh. His chin bows to his chest, making a show of his disappointment.

The other Hyūga shift, clearly unnerved.

“…that’s too bad. A company needs to run like a well-oiled clock. Lost time sets you back…and needs to be corrected.”

There’s a slight clench to Hiashi’s jaw. “…no one realizes this more than me. I assure you, Uchiha-san, that I will -”

“Time is money, and money buys time. If you lack one, you lack the other…and I can’t afford to waste mine. I know of other rising companies in your field that might respect schedules a bit better, Hyūga. I don’t deal with those who can’t keep their ends of our bargains. Need I remind you what you owe me?”

“…that will not be necessary.”

“How is she, by the way? Your girl? What was her name…Hanako…Hiromi…”

“Hinata. She is fine.”

“Ah, good…good. No more incidents with the other syndicates?”

“…I feel you are alluding to something, Uchiha-san.”

“You have to care for family, Hyūga. You never know when it might…disappear.”

Sasuke’s eyes shift to their corners. What is he getting at…?

“…your retrieval of my daughter from the Kumo faction of Hokkaidō is still much appreciated, Uchiha-san. But that is not all I pay you for.”

“No, it’s not. You pay for protection, Hyūga. Assurance that those who would compete with you meet…unfortunate pitfalls that drop them out of the economic running. Failing negotiations, lost funds…and the occasional disappearance of important personnel. But…I can’t provide my services if you don’t provide the money. A week’s delay in my business could be a week spent acquiring new clients. Clients who, incidentally, might force my hand to begin taking from  _you_ , instead. And surely…neither of us want that. But money talks,  _Hiashi_. So…can I expect my money by midnight? Or should I go ahead with my arranged meeting with another medical equipment manufacturer I have scheduled for tomorrow morning at nine am?”

A tense silence falls.

“…tell me, Hiashi…” Fugaku’s dark eyes stare into the Hyūga’s pale ones. “…when was the last time you checked in on your daughter…?”

No reply.

“Those socialite friends of hers surely keep her up late…but I’d hope she gets home by midnight. The city’s a scary place at night.” With that, the kumichō turns his back on his client, making his way to the door with a nod to his son. “…keep my advice in mind, Hyūga. I recommend getting your schedule back in order. I, at least, plan to stick to mine.”

Sasuke follows as his father returns to the elevator. No Hyūga bother to show them the way back. The blades spin as they make their way to the roof.

“So…learn anything?”

“…I think so. But what was all the fuss about the girl?”

Fugaku only replies once they’re in the chopper. “…when she was young, very young…an up-and-coming faction in the north kidnapped his daughter, intended to hold her for ransom. This was during the early days of our arrangement. As a show of good faith, I sent one of our boys to retrieve her, and it went off without a hitch…unless you count his twin brother dying in the raid. Fool went in to try and negotiate. Things got dicey, and he ended up a casualty. Not that it mattered - Hiashi was more concerned about keeping the company in  _his_  family, so a dead brother was actually preferable to a dead daughter. Hizashi, his twin, has a son. A bit more appealing to a board of trustees, but…he’s less direct now than Hizashi would have been.” The Uchiha smirks. “…a handy bargaining tool. Hiashi has one other daughter, but she’s less appealing - headstrong, brash…already has a questionable public image. A board would rather have Hinata, who’s meek and easy to manipulate.”

“…and…?”

“…and she may be joining us for dinner while her father arranges his monetary affairs tonight.”

Sasuke blinks. His father certainly knows how to keep all the cards…something he’d best learn quick.

When they return, they descend to the entryway. There, flanked by two burly Uchiha, is the young woman in question. Despite the tinge of fear in her eyes, she holds herself steady, head held high.

“…Hyūga Hinata-san,” Fugaku rumbles. “…a pleasure to see you. How you’ve grown since we last met.”

She gives no reply.

“Don’t worry - I expect you’ll be back home within a matter of hours. Your father just needed a little…motivation to get his work done tonight. Until then, you’re my guest. I’d never dare harm a lady, no matter her father’s behavior. Please…I’m sure dinner is ready by now.” Fugaku gestures. “I doubt you remember my son, Sasuke. You were both fairly small when we brought you back from Hokkaidō. He’s done his share of growing up, too.”

Her pale eyes move to him, and the pair study one another silently. He’ll admit…she’s pretty. Not overly done-up like so many women her age tend to be…yet elegant. And despite her obvious nerves…it’s clear there’s a fire there.

Even if neither of their fathers seem to see it.

“Come - we can’t let the meal get cold.” Fugaku motions for them to follow.

Giving her  _companions_  a glance, Hinata moves forward without them, instead positioning herself beside Sasuke.

“…best do what the old man says. Consider it a break in what’s certainly your life’s monotony.”

At that, she gives him a questioning look…but doesn’t refute him.

“After all, how often do you get to dine with the head of mafia and not have to fear for your life?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a lot more fun to write than I thought it would be xD Admittedly, I know very little about the Yakuza, so…I scoured the Wikipedia page about them, and…did my best, lol  
> I've never written this subject before! Though this might be one I revisit with this and other characters. We’ll see! But for now, this is all I’ve got in me for tonight. I want to do the last two all tomorrow, but I don’t know if I’ll have the time. Either way, I’ll do my best to finish up the last two prompts as quickly as I can manage!  
> For now, later y’all!


End file.
